The Revenge of Seven
The Revenge of Seven is the fifth book in the Lorien Legacies book series. It was released on 26 August 2014. It follows directly from The Fall of Five and alternates between; Four, in an abandoned factory in Baltimore with Mogadorian traitor Adamus, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam, Bernie Kosar and the Chimæra that Adam had rescued; Six, with Marina and Nine, still in the Everglades; and Ella, who has awoken to find herself onboard a Mogadorian ship called the Anubis, in the custody of Setrákus Ra. About Book Description The fifth and penultimate book in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! The Garde have suffered an unbearable loss. Number Five has betrayed them. Eight is gone forever. Ella has been kidnapped. The others are now scattered. In Chicago, John makes the unlikeliest of allies: Adam, a Mogadorian who turned his back on his people. He has invaluable information about Mog technology, battle strategies, and weaknesses. Most important, he knows where to hit them: their command base near Washington, DC. During the assault, however, John and Adam learn the unimaginable truth: it is too late. The Mogadorians have commenced their ultimate invasion plans. With a front-row seat to the impending invasion, Ella finds herself in the hands of the enemy. For some reason she's more valuable to them alive, and they'll stop at nothing to turn her. Meanwhile, Six, Nine, and Marina make their way through the Florida Everglades, hot on the trail of the traitorous Five. With the development of a new Legacy, Marina finally has the power to fight back—if her thirst for revenge doesn't consume her first. The Garde are broken and divided once again, but they will not be defeated. As long as one still stands, the battle for Earth's survival is not lost. Back Cover The worst was supposed to be over. We were reunited after a decade apart. We were discovering the truth about our past. We were training and getting stronger every day. We were even happy. . . . We never imagined the Mogadorians could turn one of our own against us. We were fools for trusting Five. And now Eight is lost forever. I would do anything to bring him back, but that's impossible. Instead, I will do whatever it takes to destroy every last one of them. I've spent my entire life hiding from them, and they've stolen everything away from me. But that stops now. We're going to take the battle to them. We have a new ally who knows their weaknesses. And I finally have the power to fight back. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. They killed them all. I am Number Seven. I will make them pay. Plot Four's Narration After the Ambush in Chicago John is back on the run with Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and Adam, who he met right after the ambush. With them are the Chimæra Adam rescued from Plum Island. John is reluctant to trust Adam and doesn't hide it very much. Things get tense between them when Adam suggests that they should attack Ashwood Estates instead of going to get the remaining Garde in the Everglades. Eventually he agrees to Adam's plan. While searching for news about Chicago Sarah stumbles onto the They Walk Among Us blog. She figures out that JOLLYROGER182, an editor of the blog is her ex-boyfriend Mark James. With the help of Adam she sends an email to him. Mark responds immediately and asks for help. Sarah decides to go to and find Mark. She then along with Bernie Kosar, whom John found on the roof of the John Hancock Center and healed after the ambush in Chicago, leaves for Baltimore. Before leaving they agree to check in every eight hours and Sarah tells John not to come rushing in just because she missed a check in and John reluctantly agrees. After Sarah left, John goes to meet Sam, Malcolm, Adam and the remaining Chimæra and they go to Washington D.C. They strap cameras to the Chimæras' necks who have turned into birds and surveillance the Ashwood Estates. They find it mostly abandoned except for three guards and a salvage team. Adam says they should go in before the salvage team destroys something important. Just before they leave Adam sees his father, Andrakkus Sutekh on the video feed. He tells the others that he is a General and has killed Garde before. John says he'll kill the General. Just before the ambush Adam admits to John that the General is his father and John should kill him, which surprises John. They easily kill the guards and enter the Ashwood Estates. With the help of Sam they manage to kill the mogs that was sent for them. Adam goes to his old house to cut off the mogs' communication where he is caught by his father and is thrown out of the window. John and the General fight but John is reluctant about killing the General in front of his son. The General destroys John's Red Bracelet with his sword; as John stated when fighting the General, he has not seen the mogs wield a sword of power like the General's since the battle in Paradise. The General easily overpowers John but with the help of Dust and Malcolm he manages to make the General run. John follows him into a basketball field where the General activates a force field and says he wants to kill John in peace without being interrupted by his friends. They both fight. John burns the General's face while the General squeezes his throat. Unknown to the both of them Adam deactivates the force field and stabs the General with his own sword through the back. The General had overlooked that while all mogs know the code to override the force field, one of them is not fighting for "the great expansion": Adam. The General dies and parts of him disintegrates. Adam says the General's augmented parts disintegrate and this what Setrákus Ra offers the mogs and humans. John changes his mind about Adam and his doubts about him are gone. Adam says before he shut off the communications he saw some things. He says the invasion is imminent. After taking over the Ashwood Estates John checks in with Sarah who is with Mark in his safehouse. She says that a man named Commander Grahish Sharma in India has captured a mog ship and its passengers. John remembers that he is the one who helped Eight in India. He doesn't tell Sarah about the impending invasion. They hang up and Sam says that Adam has found the others. They goes the underground tunnels of the Ashwood Estates. They find Malcolm who is going through video records of the mogs trying to find some useful information that will help them. They say a video record of a mog saying they planted a story in Buenos Aires to lure the Garde.This probably could be the story about Sofia García that Henri found in "I Am Number Four" They find Adam in the control center which Adam describes as the nerve center. Adam says he sent the mogs a message saying that there was a chemical leak in Ashwood buying them some time. He says he tracked the Garde to a base in the Everglades. He takes control of a mog Skimmer and uses its camera to get a visual. They see a mog fleet arriving and Five getting into it. John hadn't told the others about Five being a traitor giving him the benefit of the doubt. But seeing him in a mog uniform confirms his suspicions. Sam is surprised to learn the truth about Five and so is Adam who tells them even he didn't know about it. The mogs who were working on the skimmer pushes it to a hanger where Six, Marina and Nine are. They see them through the skimmer's camera. Sam is ecstatic to see Six alive. John deduces that inside the body bag Nine is carrying is the body of the fallen Number Eight. When Six, Marina and Nine are trapped in the hanger by on coming mogs , Adam quickly fires the skimmer's gun and eliminates the mogs. John talks to Six using the Skimmer's communicator and Adam helps Six navigate the Skimmer to Ashwoods. He fills them in on what they've been doing for the last couple of days. When the other Garde gets to the Ashwood Estates government vehicles enters the former mog base and points guns at them. After a warning from John, Walker steps out and orders her men to back off. She tells the Garde that she is here to help them. After being dragged inside Adam's former home she tells them that Agent Purdy is dead and explains how his body disintegrated after his death. She tells them it changed her mind about Mogs after that. She tells them of and explains to them about MogPro and tells them how Setrákus Ra has powerful people under his thumb and they are going to hand over Earth in a silver platter in two days. She tells them she and her rogue team of agents came to Ashwood Estates to do something and saw them taking over the base. She and her men came to help when they saw the Skimmer land. She asks their help to kill Bud Sanderson in New York and stop the invasion. John agrees to help but doesn't agree on killing Bud Sanderson. He spends the night awake keeping an eye on the agents who are camped out in Ashwood. Malcolm announces that he has found something and asks everyone to join him. Sam and Six arrive together. Sam's looks implies he has been hooking up with Six. Nine whistles loudly and even Marina affords herself a little smile. It all makes Six skewer them with a defiant look. Obliviously to all of it Malcolm shows them a video footage of Doctor Lockam Anu interrogating him. In the video footage a young Malcolm tells Anu about a Loric Sanctuary in Mexico and how it will help start restart Lorien. He tells them that even as seeing it he doesn't remember it and he apologizes to them for not remembering. Six, remembering john's theory on how Ra may actually be loric and related to Ella, hypothesis that Setrákus Ra kept the pendants of the other guards, not only as trophies, but as keys to get into the sanctuary. Six and Marina volunteers to go to the Sanctuary while Nine and Four volunteer to go to New York. Six gestures to Sam to not come with her and he decides to go with John and Nine to Mexico. Adam volunteers to go with Six and Marina telling them there will be mogs waiting for them at the entrance to the Sanctuary and he can navigate the Skimmer better. Malcolm decides to stay behind and to find more useful information. John leaves behind the Chimaera to look after him along with Walker's remaining men. John, Nine and Sam along with Walker and five of her rogue agents heads to New York. She isn't happy to learn that John isn't going to kill Sanderson. Nine grills Sam about his hookup with Six on the way making John jealous. He checks in with Sarah. She doesn't pick up for five rings making him worried. As soon as she picks up she assures that she is fine. She tells him that they ran into mogs and Bernie Kosar took care of them. He tells her that he sent her information about MogPro and tells her to put it up on the blog. They reach the hotel Sanderson staying and finds it mostly abandoned except for the three mogs guarding it. Walker says her men will go in first and distracts the mogs. Nine wears the gloves he borrowed from Marina and when clapping his hands together in anticipation of the upcoming battle, accidentally making a sonic boom foiling their stealth attack. Mogs fire at them and one of Walker's men is injured. John heals him and a young woman records it. Sam takes her to safety and borrows her phone. Nine and Walker's men kill the mogs and finds out from a hotel employee that the mogs emptied the hotel that morning. Nine manages to kill the mogs guarding Sanderson trying to make up for his mishap earlier. They find Sanderson inside his room who is sick after being withdrawn from mog treatments. Sanderson tries to shoot himself but John stops the bullet at the last minute. Even Walker changes her mind about killing Sanderson. John heals Sanderson and asks his help to stop the invasion. Sam records John healing Sanderson and sends it Sarah. Sanderson turns on the news where it is shown that Mog fleetships have settled over major cities around the world. When the ships attack John sees Ra land along with Ella. Through the mind link, Ella tells John to take out Ra, and at the same time drains Ra of his legacies. When Four tries to kill Ra with his Loric Dagger, Five throws the ball bearing at him. Five shouts to John that if he hurts Setrakus Ra , the damage would be done to Ella. John then understands what Ella was talking to him using her telepathy. Five then stops Nine from attempting to kill Ra and then Five and Nine are trying to subdue each other. John goes through helping survivors when a Piken nearly kills John. John doesn't have the energy to take on the Piken and is surprised when a telekinetic blast kills the beast. turning in the direction of the blast Four sees Sam with his hands outstretched and Sam says "Holy shit, did i just do that?' Six's Narration Marina treks through the swamp trying to find a way out after Five betrayed them, two days after they finally find the first signs of civilization when they come across a bar named Tapper's. They go inside where a man tries to sidle up to Marina. Marina twists his hands and warns the others to stay away from her. In the bar they see a news report of John Hancock Center has been destroyed. Nine is shocked to learn the news and walks out of the bar, trying to make his way to Chicago. He is stopped by Six, who literally knocks some sense into him. Marina comes out of the bar dragging a man named Dale by his ear. Dale claims that he stumbled upon a Mogadorian base in the Everglades. Dale "volunteers" to take them to the base. Marina believes it is where Eight's body is and where they might find Five. They decide to go to the base in the morning. That night Marina tells Six that she could feel Eight's presence. Six doesn't tell anything, afraid what Marina might do. The next morning they head out to the base and stumbles upon a mogadorian scout team. They quickly manage to eliminate them, coming together as a team for a brief moment. Dale jumps overboard seeing their legacies. They decide to ditch him and follow the mogadorian fleetship flying overhead. When they get to the base they see the mogadorians loading their equipment to the fleetship. After Nine asks a mutilated cow to give them a distraction three of them sneak into the airplane hanger where they find Five sitting next to Eight's dead body. Marina momentarily loses control and reveals their location to Five. Five sensing that they are there apologizes to them. He mumbles no one was suppose to die. Commander Deltoch enters the hanger and reports to Five that a scout team hasn't returned and one of the Skimmer won't start. Five orders to leave them. When he tries to leave Deltoch asks about Eight's body. Five says Garde came and took it and it happened on Deltoch's watch. Deltoch is surprised to hear it since he can clearly see Eight's body lying. Five then kills Deltoch and leaves. This leaves Six, Marina and Nine confused. Marina is happy to find Eight and Nine apologizes to Eight for getting him killed. Marina forgives Nine. Before they could leave group of mogadorians pushes a skimmer inside the hanger. Both mogs and the Garde are stunned to see each other. A gun in the ship starts to shoot at the mogadorians. The Garde are surprised that it didn't even shoot in their direction. When they walk pass the ship a voice greets them from inside. Six recognizes that it is John that's talking to them through the ship. John tells them that they took control of a mog base. Adam introduces himself and tells them that he will help them navigate the Skimmer to the Ashwood base. Marina is reluctant to trust Adam and John, believing it to be Setrakus Ra tricking them. Nine asks John how they settle their argument to go to New Mexico. John answers that he hanged him down the roof, and tells Marina that when he first met her she healed his bullet wound. Marina smiles and admits she thought he was the coolest person. After some tries Six manages to navigate the Skimmer to Ashwood Estates where they reunite with John, Sam and Malcolm. On the way they quickly catch each other up on what has happening in the last few days. They meet Adam and Marina still has her doubts about him. Six is reunited with Sam and she kisses him when everyone went inside. They are interrupted by Walker and her men. Six decides to go to the Sanctuary with Marina, Adam and Dust. They collect John and Nine's phoenix stones and their gems. Marina gives Nine her Dark Gloves when he whines about losing the gems. John hands Six Henri's ashes and asks her to spread it on the Sanctuary. On the way Marina expresses her distrust about Adam. To the surprise of both of them Adam reveals that he killed his own father to save John's life. Marina apologize to Adam and the three of them bond on their way to the Sanctuary. When they were close they are surrounded by mog Skimmers. Adam tells them he is the General's son and is here on his orders. They escort him to the Sanctuary but Phiri Dun-Ra, the mog in-charge of the place recognizes himself as a traitor. She tells him that the Sanctuary is protected by an invisible force and burns the mogadorians. Marina and Six with the help of Dust manages to save Adam. Phiri Dun-Ra manages to escape. With Marina agreeing Six asks Adam to come to the Sanctuary with them. Adam hesitates because of the force field but agrees after being persuaded by Six. Three of them manages to pass through the Force field unharmed. Once on the other side Six feels like she is in more touch with her legacies and she feels like she is home. On the top of the mountain they open a door with their pendants and then they see a well. they throw the pendents they have and some things in the chest. they hear a heartbeat and then Eight's body gets possessed by Loralite.. Lorien tells them that she can not help them. She then tells them that her veins are growing through earth.When Lorien was done talking, Eight seemingly was brought to life and he and Seven shared a kiss. However, Eight's body dissolved into light. On their way back Marina says that the Loralite is spreading through Earth and they are no longer alone. Ella's Narration "The nightmare is over. When I open my eyes, there's nothing but darkness".- Ella Ella wakes up from her coma, and wonders where she is. She sees Mogadorians, including a trueborn female, and tries to escape using the Great Book as a weapon. She realizes that she is in a spaceship. Setràkus Ra claims to be her grandfather. He tries to force her to eat and tells her that he used to be an Elder and that he experimented with altering genetics. He also tells her about how Lorien was controlling everything, and he rivaled it. Then, he puts a binding charm over himself and Ella. The Mogadorians try to force Ella to read the Great Book by blasting an alarm at her whenever she doesn't. Ella rips the book apart. Setrákus Ra talks to her, mentioning her "betrothed". Eventually he arrives. Ella is disgusted to note that she is betrothed to the treacherous Number Five. She finds out that Five killed Eight, and is even more upset. Setrákus Ra trains Ella to use her Legacy Dreynen, using Five as the equivalent of a punching bag. She apologizes to him later telepathically. He responds that he deserved it and that they need to escape. Ella wakes up later to find Five talking about how Mogadorians were bad. She and Five decide to escape. She finds out that Five was not aware of their betrothal either. Setrákus Ra catches them. Five stabs Setrákus Ra and the blow injures Ella. She loses consciousness. Ella wakes up dressed formally for the invasion, with a Mogadorian injection of something disgusting where she was stabbed. Setrákus Ra forces her to get up. She sees a message from Phiri Dun-Ra saying that the Garde are at the Sanctuary. Ella accompanies Setrákus Ra to greet the humans. She sees Number Nine and tells him telepathically to break Ra`s staff. She witnesses Ra talking about how the faithful humans will greet him, and then a human leader denying what he said. She realizes that Number Four is there too. Nine breaks Setrákus Ra`s staff, and Ra reverts from his human form to the repulsive genetically-modified Mogadorian one. Ra uses Dreynen when Number Four attacks. Ella stabs Setrákus Ra in the leg and realizes that she is the only one who can kill him. He would have killed her, but Four prevented it. Five stops Four from stabbing Setrákus Ra and killing Ella. They fight. Nine attacks Setrákus Ra but Five stops him from killing Ra also. They fight. Ella is dragged back onto the ship, half-conscious, her fate not known. Book Trailer '' '' Audiobook It's narrated by Neil Kaplin, (Add the other two narrators here) The running time is (Add length here) It's yet to be released on iTunes. Promotion Teaser Quotes *Following the title reveal, the official Facebook offered official quotes from the book in return for 300 shares. Fans exceeded 300 shares in less than an hour and were rewarded with the first quote: "The nightmare is over. When I open my eyes there's nothing but darkness." *The following Monday, three more quotes were released. "If Mark really had managed to acquire some crucial information on the Mogadorians, and if doing so had gotten him in some kind of trouble, then we needed to help." "'They have him,' Marina hisses, pointing into the dark. 'They have his body and I’m not letting them keep it.'" *In the month prior to the release of The Revenge of Seven, the official Facebook page released sevral more quotes from the Novel. ro7john.jpg ro7Setrakus.jpg ro7sarah.jpg ro7malcolm.jpg ro7setrakus2.jpg ro7nine.jpg ro7adam.jpg ro7setrakus3.jpg ro7ella.jpg ro7sam.jpg ro7five.jpg ro7marina.jpg Previous Book Recap A series of catch-up trailers were also released, based on each of the four previous books. Home Videos A Series of home videos were also released. Trivia *The book is narrated by Ella, John and Six. This is the second book Six is narrating. *Agent Walker and General Andrakkus Sutekh returned in this book. While Walker switched sides the General was killed by Adam. *Sofia García story was finally cleared in this book as it was revealed it was a story posted by the mogadorians to lure the Garde. *Setrákus Ra's true identity and his relationship to Ella was revealed. *Number Eight and Henri were finally put to rest in the Loric Sanctuary in Mexico. Quotes International/Alternative Covers UK cover.jpg|UK Cover Uk books 2.jpeg|It has all the books, -lost files. Revenge of Seven UK cover Critical Reception To Be Added. References Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies